


Wish Upon A Star

by portmuffin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Shooting Stars, aaaaaaaaa, au where they all escaped the academy, everything is okay, they still have their talents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portmuffin/pseuds/portmuffin
Summary: Although she didn’t want to believe the tales surrounding shooting stars, she wanted to give it a try for herself to see if they were true. Deep inside her heart, she believed in the astronaut, and she strongly hoped that her wish would come true.





	Wish Upon A Star

It was around this time of night when they all escaped that prison academy. Everyone went their separate ways, pursuing to enhance their certain field of expertise, while others remained friends and maintained contact. Of course, they were all joyful upon leaving that horrid place. The dreadful events that Monokuma told them that were supposed to be happening outside turned to be fake. Everything was fine and normal.

            Maki and Kaito were some of the students who stayed friends and had communication, together with Shuichi. Despite having a clandestine profile, Maki couldn’t simply leave the two behind without saying a word. The former held a very special place in her heart.

            They wanted to see each other again. Kaito immediately planned a meet-up for the three of them to reunite, on a grassy meadow where they could all look at the dark sky and stargaze altogether. Perhaps, they could continue their training with Maki. The female, although hesitant at first, slowly gave in to the astronaut’s plea. She was very excited to see them again.

            The assassin showed up at the designated place early. She was punctual, but there was no harm in being too early. Maybe she was too excited to see them, or she wanted to savor the temporary moment of being alone. Looking up, it was a sight to see; a dark blanket unfolding beyond what the human eye could see, countless stars twinkling endlessly. She smiled at the beautiful dark sky.

            She thought of how everyone was doing after their escape. Were they continuing to live as normal students? Did they reunite happily with their loved ones? Maki thought of Kirumi’s determination and her enthusiasm to return to her master’s mansion. She also thought of Keebo, Miu, Rantaro, and the others. She thought of a lot of people, the children in the orphanage she grew up in, the people she killed mercilessly. A lot of thoughts were running in her head while she gazed at the sky.

            Her stupor was interrupted when a familiar voice came to greet her. She knew who he was. Immediately, she stood up to greet him as well.

            “Hey, Maki Roll! You came pretty early!”

            “I just arrived a few minutes ago. It’s nice to see you again, Kaito.”

            The both smiled at each other. It has been a while since they last met. Maki looked behind Kaito to look for their third companion, but he wasn’t present.

            “Where’s Shuichi? Didn’t you invite him?”

            “Yeah, but he said he wouldn’t be able to come. A case came to him at the last minute and he had to solve it right away.”

            The female let out a soft sigh. Knowing that she was alone with the man she secretly had feelings for made her heartbeat race. Nevertheless, she wished she could’ve spent this night with Shuichi as well.

            “So? I bet you missed Shuichi, huh? Don’t worry, Maki Roll. I’ll be sure to tell him that, hahaha!”

            “What are you saying? It’s nothing like that.”

            “Aww, cold.”

            Kaito really enjoyed the female’s company. In the prison academy, most would avoid Maki because of her ultimate talent, but he knew, deep inside, that she isn’t heartless. He has seen her darkest weakness, but that didn’t allow him to make a step further away from her. She was a precious friend and meeting her changed his life.

            “Hey, Maki Roll. You’ve changed.”

            Maki looked at him with the same emotionless face.

“What?”

            “I said you’ve changed. I dunno, did you grow taller? Last time I checked you were just around here.”

            He gestured a line with his hand lower than his chin. He let out a soft giggle. The lass just let out a sigh and rolled her eyes, looking away.

            “Whatever.”

            “Nah, I was just kidding, Maki Roll! But really, you’ve changed. Remember when we first met at that place? You totally hated socializing with the others. But now you’ve made friends! True ones, too. And I’m happy for that.”

            Maybe he was right. Maybe she did change, and she knew about it. She flashed a genuine smile on her face. It was her first time making such an expression, and seeing that smile made the astronaut smile too. He loved making her happy.

            “Maybe that place wasn’t horrible, after all. It allowed me to meet you.”

            “Me too, Maki Roll. I’m glad I met you and Shuichi. Hell, without you I probably wouldn’t have these muscles right now. Ahahahaha!”

            She smiled at his sudden outburst. Without his laughter, everything felt incomplete. This man brought light to her dark world. She just simply loved being with him.

            The two continued with their chatter, discussing about a lot of things that happened between them. Above them dazzled a billion stars, illuminating their genuine expressions of happiness. Occasionally, they looked up to watch the dark sky. It was a beautiful and romantic sight. Of course, Kaito enthusiastically discussed his overwhelming knowledge regarding astronomy, and Maki patiently listened to him.

            “Ah, shooting stars! Make a wish, make a wish…”

            Kaito closed his eyes and prayed fervently. The girl just looked up and admired the lovely show. After a few seconds, the astronaut looked at her with a smile.

            “So, Maki Roll? What did you wish for?”

            “Wish..? Why would I do that?”

            “Aww, didn’t you know? You should wish on a shooting star! It will eventually come true. I assure you that!”

            Maki let out another soft sigh.

            “I don’t believe that kind of nonsense. I doubt the stars would listen to me too.”

            The male playfully placed his arm around her to force her to make a wish.  

            “C’mon, Maki Roll! Just give it a try!”

            Maki looked at him with a frown, but Kaito just smiled at her. She slowly closed her eyes and made a wish. A wish she always held close to her heart, hoping that the stars would grant it.

            As she opened her eyes, Kaito let go of her and released a sudden outburst once more. He was happy, for he was able to convince her to make a wish.

            “Thanks, Maki Roll! D’you wanna know what I wished for? I wished for everyone to reach their dreams and to find their happiness! And that goes for you too. Of course, I wished that the higher-ups would grant my request to go to space. It has always been my dream!”

            He looked at her with the same cheerful look.

            “So, what did you wish for?”

            “….I heard that a wish will certainly come true if you won’t tell it to anyone.”

            “Aww, really? Damn it! I guess I messed up again, huh?”

            The astronaut scratched his head. The female formed a smirk, still admiring his careless mistake.

            “You were always like this, Kaito. But I hope this side of you won’t change.”

            She smiled at him, and he smiled at her too. The both of them continued watching the stars, side by side, with their wishes engraved deep in their hearts.

            “Well, I guess I won’t ask you what your wish was. In that case, it will certainly come true for you!”

            Although she didn’t want to believe the tales surrounding shooting stars, she wanted to give it a try for herself to see if they were true. Deep inside her heart, she believed in the astronaut, and she strongly hoped that her wish would come true.

            She wished she could be with this man forever.

**Author's Note:**

> i will take this ship to the grave
> 
> twitter: @skyIasers


End file.
